El Universo Sobre Mi
by HyugaPrincess
Summary: Los sentimientos de Gaara y Hinata expresados en la canción de Amaral: El Universo sobre Mi. GaaHina mi segunda pareja favorita. Espero lo disfruten.


**

* * *

Declaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes aquí mencionados me pertenece. Todos son de su respectivo dueño y yo solo los uso para crear este fic sin ánimos de lucro. 

**Resumen: **Los sentimientos de Gaara y Hinata expresados en la canción de Amaral: El Universo sobre Mi.

**Este fic **surgió mientras escuchaba esta canción, y luego pensé, el cumpleaños de Gaara fue el sábado pasado, que mejor que un fic para celebrarlo. El GaaHina es una de mis parejas favoritas, aunque la que ahora causa mis vicios es el SasuHina.

Volviendo al fic y no a mis gustos románticos...solo se me ocurrió esto, cero inspiración, espero les guste y lo saben, sus reviews son bienvenidos.

**Dedicacion Especial: **Este fic esta dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas, sino es que la mejor de ellas AnnA conocida aqui como AnnA-Dark-Phantom...espero te guste. Y me muero por leer el fic en el que has estado trabajando todo el dia de hoy. Te aseguro que quedara magnifico y nos encantara a todos los de fanfiction.

* * *

_******El Universo sobre Mi** _

**By**

**HyugaPrincess**

* * *

Sólo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta 

_**y se quiere consumir **_

Hoy es el cumpleaños numero dieciocho del Kazekage de la villa de la arena. Sus hermanos decidieron que la celebración se llevaría acabo aquí, en Konoha. Con eso de las aldeas aleadas y que el menor de los Sabaku no tiene amigos en nuestra aldea, surgió la idea.

Parece que todo se ha calmado, y me alegro de ello, pasan de las cuatro de la madrugada. Hemos estado desde las ocho de la noche celebrando tan importante acontecimiento. No es normal para alguien como yo, Hinata Hyuga, seguir a estas horas en una fiesta. Pero creo que bien se lo tiene merecido Gaara, pues aunque hemos hablado en pocas ocasiones, lo considero un gran amigo, o incluso podría decir que me gusta.

Miro el pastel para que no note mi sonrojo. Siempre que pienso en eso, los colores se me suben y debo desviar la mirada. Justo como ahora.

_**Ya se van los invitados,**_

_**tú y yo nos miramos sin saber bien qué decir**_

Naruto y Sakura se despiden de nosotros, mientras salen de mi casa, lugar donde se celebró la fiesta. Seguidos de ellos, van Sasuke e Ino, son pareja desde hace un mes, justo cuando el Uchiha regresó. Mas atrás van Temari y Shikamaru, digamos que Temari no pasara la noche con sus hermanos porque tiene pendiente algo con su novio. Y Kankuro, bueno el estaba con Tenten, y digamos que tendrán una noche tan entretenida como la de Shikamaru y Temari. Después de que el resto de los chicos se fueron,, nos miraron a los ojos por una fracción de segundo, para después desviar la vista completamente sonrojados. No es normal que Gaara se quede en mi casa a "dormir". Y bueno, no se que decir ahora. No tengo sueño y él no duerme. Esto parece comenzar a ser un problema.

_**Nada que descubra lo que siento,**_

_**que este día fue perfecto y parezco tan feliz **_

_**Nada como que hace mucho tiempo que me cuesta sonreír **_

Todos se han machado ya, dejándome solo con Hinata. Algo muy normal si voy a pasar la noche aquí. Aunque el hecho de que estemos despiertos no es un buen indicio, y con estemos me refiero a ella. Pasan de las cuatro y aun esta sentada a mi lado, cualquier persona normal ya hubiera huido de mi. Pero ella no es como cualquier persona, ella es especial, es mi Hinata.

La única que ha logrado hacerme sentir como dicen mis hermanos "un bobo enamorado". Si hablo podría decir algo vergonzoso, o soltarme diciendo lo que siento por ella, y no quiero hacerlo. No soportaría un rechazo de su parte.

Solo cuando estoy con ella puedo ser yo mismo, no me juzga y no me teme, por eso es mi mejor amiga, y la chica de la que estoy enamorado.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,**_

_**quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Quiero correr en libertad,**_

_**quiero encontrar mi sitio**_

-Hinata- le digo suavemente, consiguiendo que la pobre se sobresalte y luego se sonroje como solo ella puede hacerlo. No puedo evitar que una sonrisa se forme en mi rostro, solo ella me ve sonreír. Solo ella me hace feliz.

-¿Qué ocurre Gaara?- pregunta suavemente mientras clava su mirada en la aun encendida vela del pastel. El sonrojo sigue ahí, igual que mi sonrisa y los acelerados latidos de mi corazón.

-¿No deberías dormir un poco?- le digo mientras toco una de sus manos, provocando que el color carmesí de sus mejillas se vuelva mas extenso.

-Etto...y-yo Gaara yo...n-no...estoy b-bien- tartamudea, viéndose aun mas tierna e infantil de lo que parece ante mis ojos.

_**Una broma del destino,**_

_**una melodía acelerada en una canción que nunca acaba**_

Como si el mundo se pusiera en mi contra. No puedo mantener una conversación con Gaara cuando estamos solos. Demo¿quién podría hacerlo? Solo él es capaz de distraerme de esa forma tan hipnotizante, provocando que olvide todo lo que estoy a punto de decir, mis nervios aumentan y mis sonrojos no abandonan mi rostro. Al menos así no me veo tan pálida.

Cuando me ha tocado, sentí que me desmayaría. Lo bueno es que ya casi amanece y no será tanto el tiempo que estemos juntos. Demo, si deseo estar a su lado. El reloj me juega una broma muy pesada, el tic tac se ha detenido y e tiempo esta congelado.

Ha colocado su mano en la mía, y la aprieta suavemente. Creo que no puedo estar mas roja. Lo miro a la cara y me pierdo en sus preciosos ojos color aguamarina. Me siento extraña, esto solo lo sentí cuando estuve enamorada de Naruto, demo, esto es aun mas fuerte. Con solo escuchar su voz mi corazón se derrite y mis dedos comienzan a jugar entre si.

_**Ya he tenido suficiente,**_

_**necesito alguien que comprenda **_

_**que estoy sola en medio de un montón de gente **_

Él es mi mejor amigo. Las pocas veces que conversamos tranquilos, sin que yo me ponga como ahora, me ha dado todo el apoyo que necesito. Algo que nadie ha logrado hacer en años. Gracias a él decidí abandonar la casa de mi padre, me he hecho mas fuerte porque el creyó en mi, soy la Hinata que soy ahora gracias a sus palabras de aliento, que aunque no han sido muchos, han sido las indicadas en el momento preciso.

_**Qué puedo hacer **_

Cuando estamos juntos, ya no me siento sola. Por mas que intente disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos ninjas no puedo hacerlo, es como si no existiera. Como si yo fuera completamente distinta a ellos y tuviera que encontrar a alguien igual a mi. Alguien como Gaara.

Porque él es la persona indicada para demostrarme que no estoy sola. El ha sufrido en su pasado como yo, ha estado solo mucho tiempo y ha sabido seguir adelante. El es un ejemplo a seguir y es mi mayor necesidad.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,**_

_**quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Quiero correr en libertad,**_

_**quiero llorar de felicidad **_

Quiero ser feliz, ya he sufrido lo suficiente desde mi nacimiento. Y estoy seguro que Hinata es la indicada para darme esa felicidad. Es tan dulce, tan delicada y a la vez tan fuerte y decidida. En ocasiones puede ser un poco terca lo he notado, demo no me interesa, la amo tal y como es.

Le diré lo que siento, gritare a los cuatro vientos que la amo. Que es mi todo y quiero que sea mi esposa. Deseo que vaya conmigo a Suna y se convierta en la madre de mis hijos. Porque ella es la dueña de mi corazón.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Como un naufrago en el mar, quiero encontrar mi sitio **_

_**Sólo encontrar mi sitio **_

-Hinata- su nombre escapa acompañado de un suspiro debido a lo difícil que es para mi decir algo así. Sus hermosos ojos color perla se encuentras con mis aguamarina y se quedan ahí, desnudando lentamente cada parte de mi alma. Mirándome con esa dulzura que solo ella posee, la que me hace tan feliz, la que me ayuda a continuar con lo que decía. Porque yo la amo, y no la perderé por mi miedo a decir lo que siento.

-Hinata yo quiero decirte...que yo...te amo- bajo la mirada avergonzado y retiro la mano que aun tocaba la suya. No recibo respuesta y comienzo a desesperarme. Demo, no quiero presionarla.

_**Todos los juguetes rotos**_

_**todos los amantes locos,**_

_**todos los zapatos de charol **_

Oigo esas palabras escapar de sus labios en un murmullo. Me congelo, no puedo creer lo que escucho. Mi mirada se ha perdido en algún punto lejano, demo logre sentir como retiraba su mano, y aunque intente hablar las palabras se negaron a salir.

No puedo aceptar lo que ha llegado a mis oídos. Mi desesperación por escuchar esas palabras tan simples y al mismo tiempo imposibles debe haberme jugado una broma. ¿Por qué él se enamoraría de mi? No soy tan atractiva como la mayoría de las chicas de aquí o de Suna. No soy miembro de un Clan prestigioso, hace mucho que no soy parte de él. No soy una persona fuerte ni con reconocimiento. En cambio él, es el Kazekage de la arena, un héroe, todo lo que una mujer desearía a su lado.

Entonces busco sus ojos y veo la sinceridad en ellos. No miente, mi alegría es inmensa. Él me ama al igual que yo lo amo a él.

-Gaara...yo...-comienzo a hablarle, demo estoy muy nerviosa. Espero poder decir lo que mi corazón grita cada segundo que pasa.

_**Todas las casitas de muñecas donde celebraba fiestas,**_

_**donde solo estaba yo **_

_**Vuelve el espíritu olvidado del verano del amor **_

-Yo también...te amo...-lo he dicho, y el me mira con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. No lo cree. Así como yo no creía cuando lo dijo.

Me mira detenidamente, y comienzo a sonrojarme. Se acerca y besa mi mejilla. Yo acaricio la suya cuando se aparta. Es como si temiera que salga huyendo, o como si me pidiera permiso para tocarme. Por eso lo quiero tanto, por su forma de ser.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,**_

_**quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Quiero correr en libertad,**_

_**quiero llorar de felicidad **_

Ha dicho que me ama y ha dejado que me acerque a ella. Es cierto, ella no me teme. Después de todo este tiempo pensando en ella, amándola en secreto y deseando ser feliz a su lado, por fin he descubierto lo que siente por mi. Ella es mi mayor tesoro. Es la luz que guía mi camino. La que lograra sanar con cada caricia mis heridas. La que me dará esa felicidad que siempre he anhelado.

Mi Hinata.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Como un naufrago en el mar,**_

_**quiero encontrar mi sitio **_

_**Sólo encontrar mi sitio**_

Porque siempre he deseado que este a mi lado. Siempre la he mirado a escondidas.

Siempre la he amado.

Porque solo ella es capaz de hacerme sentir vivo.

Ella me ha enseñado que hay un lugar en este solitario mundo para mi.

Y se que ella estará a mi lado para siempre.

Ella será mi esposa...la única con la que deseo estar el resto de mi vida.

_**Quiero vivir, quiero gritar,**_

_**quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Quiero correr en libertad,**_

_**quiero llorar de felicidad **_

Sonrío dulcemente.

Mi felicidad es inmensa.

No existen palabras para describir lo que siento en estos momentos.

Decir que soy la mujer mas feliz de este mundo es quedarse corto.

Porque tengo todo lo que siempre he anhelado.

El amor que siempre he deseado.

Y el me lo ofrece.

Justo como lo he soñado cada noche.

_**Quiero vivir,**_

_**quiero sentir el universo sobre mí **_

_**Como un naufrago en el mar,**_

_**quiero encontrar mi sitio **_

Porque hoy he encontrado mi sitio.

Y ese sitio es al lado del amor de mi vida.

Al lado de Gaara.

Mi Gaara.

_**Solo queda una vela encendida en medio de la tarta **_

_**Y se quiere consumir**_

Lentamente ambos jóvenes se acercaron el uno al otro, hasta que sus labios se rozaron suavemente, para luego unirse en un beso.

Un beso que representaba el amor del uno por el otro.

El primer beso de muchos mas.

La primera caricia de esa noche.

La primera demostración de afecto de la pareja.

El inicio de un futuro.

Un futuro lleno de alegrías para ambos.

Un futuro juntos.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno pues, como pudieron notar no hubo mucha inspiración en este fic. Tuve la idea, demo entre una cosa y otra la perdí al inicio.

Aun así espero lo hayan disfrutado y lo repito, sus reviews son bienvenidos.

Las criticas constructivas hacen mejorar a los escritores. Los buenos escritores hacen buenos fics. Los buenos fics hacen felices a los fans. Y los fans somos todos nosotros.

Gracias por tomarse un tiempo para leer este songfic.


End file.
